1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for displaying parameter values for variable electrical signals and, in particular, to devices for displaying the voltage and frequency of such signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Voltage frequency meters have heretofore been provided which will afford a display of the voltage or the frequency of an input signal, the choice being selectable by the user. But such devices do not permit the simultaneous display of both the voltage and the frequency of the signal.
Most voltage and frequency meters give displays of the peak or average values of the signal. It is known to provide a bar graph-type display which more graphically illustrates the fluctuations in the peak or average values of the signal. But such prior devices have not heretofore displayed instantaneous values and have not displayed both the peaks and the valleys of an alternating signal so that the fluctuations in the signal can more readily be observed. Furthermore, prior meters have not provided an indication of the nature of the waveform of the input signal.